Poke-Tech, Pokemon Adventures Edition!
by PompeiiItalia
Summary: When the characters from Pokemon Adventures are mixed into a high-school plot, what do you get? A steaming bowl of romance, adventure and fun! I'm rubbish at summaries, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up already, Red!"

Red grumbled, rolling over in his bed. The alarm clock was buzzing wildly, and he stuck out a trembling arm, snapping it shut. "Five more minutes..."

"I don't think so!" A loud but smooth voice rang out of the darkness, and Red was jerked awake by the horrible sensation of having his blanket snatched off of him. "Wha-?!" Red yelped, sitting bolt upright and shivering back into the corner of his bed. A girl was standing in front of him, grinning deviously and holding the blanket lined with dancing Pikachu's. "Green! Wha-how did you get into my house?!" Green chuckled, chucking the blanket back at Red, who grabbed it and held it up protectively. The blanket was the only protection he had between himself..._and a Satan in disguise._

"Your mom let us in!" Green replied cheerfully, shaking back her long brown hair. She looked completely at ease in Red's room, observing it with an air of interest.

"Yeah, she did." Another voice rang out, and it came from a chair. A rather tall brown haired boy was sitting in it, reading comfortably and acting as if there was nothing wrong with sneaking into a boy's house and waking him up so brashly.

"Blue..." Red groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Guys...get out." Green smiled again, although she looked murderous. "Not until you get ready for school, sweetie." Red had his school clothes chucked at him, including clean underwear. Green was digging through his wardrobe, chucking random bits of clothing all over the floor. "Green!" Red yelled, dragging the devious girl away from his wardrobe. "Stop looking through my pants, and stuff!" And with that, Red shoved Green and Blue, who was still reading his novel, out of his room and slammed the door. "I'll never get any peace here...and I need to talk to mom about letting Green and Blue up here..." Red sighed, tugging on a white polo shirt.

Red, Green and Blue attend a rather prestigious school called Poke-Tech. Yes, this school will bring out the young gentleman/gentlewoman in each of its students, and will provide the right education in doing so. Run by the well renowned Professor Oak, this school has become quite famous, reaching its position as top school in the country.

"Red, don't make me set my squad on you!" Green's voice yelled through the door, alongside her hand frequently banging on the door.

"Alright, alright!" Red cried, shoving on his red jumper. Now he had reason to be scared. Green's 'squad' was her team of the Student Council, which were very handy at times. _Now that I think about it..._ Red frowned, peering underneath his bed for his school bag. _They manage to come at the weirdest times...how did they manage to find Green and me in the school forest? _The boy rubbed his back, wincing slightly in pain. The beating he had received from Green would not be forgotten easily. _Just 'cause I stole her lunch..._

"Red, Yellow's gonna be waiting." It was now Blue's voice that came through the door, and Red looked up, smiling slightly. Ah, the lovely Yellow. Her bright blonde hair set her apart from any crowd, really.

"I'm here!" Red grinned, opening the door wide. He was now dressed in full Poke-Tech uniform, consisting of a white polo shirt, deep red jumper and black trousers. Blue matched his uniform, although his appearance looked much tidier. Green, however, was wearing a black jumper instead of red, along with a mid-thigh length skirt. She wore her Student Council President badge proudly across her chest.

"Alright, let's go!" Green looked cheerful, and slightly relieved as she dragged both Red and Blue downstairs. Blue was still clutching the novel protectively, and was still reading, despite the numerous times his head bounced down the steps.

"Oh, this reminds me!" Red turned his head slightly towards Blue, now covering it with his hands. "Yup, I need some...homework help!" Blue looked at Red, an eyebrow raised.

"So...you need a favour?"

"Oh...not a favour, it's different!"

"Really? How so?"

"I'll...I'll give you homework help back!"

Blue snorted, turning back to his book. "I'm going to pass on the help. But really, Red, you owe me so many favours, if they were stacked together, they could reach the sky."

"Blue..." Red's mouth was open slightly as he gazed at his friend in awe. "Did you just make a joke?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Here we are, boys!" Green laughed – well, it was something of a cackle – and tossed Red and Blue onto the sidewalk.

"Green..." Red sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "You really need to stop doing that..." Blue remained as calm and collected as ever, patiently reading through the book while trying to ignore the high-wired antics of his friends. "But Yellow, should be here, right?" Red looked up eagerly, trying to ignore the knowing look on Green's face. As if in answer to his prayers, a petite, blonde haired girl waved at the strange group from a street corner. Yellow's hair was tied up in her usual style of a ponytail, although her straw hat was missing today. Yes, she was also wearing the same black jumper and skirt as Green, although she had no special badge. An aura of kindness radiated around her, but Yellow was just as shy since when she had met Red, Blue and Green.

"Red!" The blonde girl blushed heavily, realizing her mistake. "Bl-blue and Green, n-ice to see you two!" She stammered, hastily trying to cover her mistake.

Nothing escaped Green's sharp hearing, however, and she drew both Red and Yellow into a bone-breaking hug. "Aw, it's so nice to be together, _isn't it?" _Red's face and Yellow's face were unnervingly close together, and both were blushing. Even Red knew that this was _far_ too close for any friendly relationship.

"Leave them alone, Green." Blue's voice was still cool and calm as he grabbed Green by the arm and tugged her away from Red and Yellow.

"You didn't answer me!" Green was yelling, kicking and punching randomly in her attempt to get away from Blue.

"Stay still, annoying woman! We're almost at school; don't try to set the squad on me just yet..."

Green sighed, pouting and folding her arms as Blue dragged her to the school at a steady pace. The book was now buried deep in his bag, safe for future-reading.

"Tch! Why did you do that?" Green pouted, standing up and quickly brushing any dirt off of her clothes. "They need someone to encourage them, after all!"

"Yes, but they don't need to be forced to kiss each other."

"You're such a spoilsport, Blue..."

"I know."

Red and Yellow were walking together in a now awkward silence. That moment with Green had gone a tad bit too far, and both victims were determinedly avoiding eye-contact with each other.

"So...what do you have first?" Red asked, forcing himself to look at Yellow, who was still bright pink.

"Um...I-I think...Maths..." Yellow smiled slightly, still staring straight ahead. Poke-Tech was now in sight, which could only mean freedom from this very, very awkward conversation.

"Really? I have Maths too!"

_Or maybe not..._Yellow nodded in acknowledgement of Red's statement.

The pair both sighed, walking faster in their haste to make onto school grounds. _You're an idiot, Red. _Red mentally slapped himself for his lack of conversation, waving hurriedly to Yellow as he half-walked, half-ran to homeroom.

Red slumped down in his chair, head now in hands. He was quietly crying to himself, not helped by the many stares he was receiving by the rest of home-room.

"Somethin' got ya down, boss?" Red looked up, only to be greeted by Gold's grinning face as he perched on the edge of Red's desk. Gold, the one and only, as he often referred to himself. This boy was the biggest flirt in school, and was often surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls. Not today, for some reason, although there was a suspicious red handprint planted across Gold's face...

"Forget me," Red grinned, sitting up properly to get a better look at Gold. "What happened to you?"

"Ah..." Gold rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Y'see...well, Crys got to me..." Red blinked, and then nodded in understanding. Crystal considered herself as the official Protector of all Women-Kind, and Gold's continuous flirting was a big no-no in her books. She was the omen of impending pain and misery to Gold, although that didn't stop him from flirting with her.

Red was about to add something else, when a voice rang out over the PA. "Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting...la,la,la...Yeah, it's working." Green's familiar voice came out from over the PA, and both Red and Blue looked up in surprise. Even the President wasn't granted use of the PA so early in the morning. "Okay, Blue, come up to my office." The PA switched off, but came back on again in a moment. "_This instant." _Red turned to Blue, looking at him with a mixture of pity and amusement. Blue sighed, putting his book on his desk and standing up. "I'll be off, then." He swung the door open, and then disappeared into the corridor. The PA switched on yet again, and Red looked up in amusement, thinking it to be Green. "Green! If I catch you using the PA one more time..." _Oh, only Prof Oak! _Red grinned, resting his head in his palm. "Well, students, no announcements for today! Off to class with you all!" Red stood up, chuckling to himself as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Y'know..." Gold was standing beside him, looking thoughtful. "I haven't beaten you in basketball yet!" He looked enraged now, preparing to leap on Red and beat him down. Instead, Gold stuck out a quivering, pointing arm. "I challenge you to a challenge! Of basketball!" Red merely nodded, which possibly infuriated Gold more, but he wasn't going to stick around to see. He needed to get to class, after all!

_To be continued!_

_Authors Note: Guys, all critique is welcome! Whoa, my first chapter... ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_What could that annoying woman want from me now? _Blue sighed, trundling along the corridor as he made his way closer and closer to the Lion's Den, also known as Green's office. _I've done so much already, what more can I do? _Blue did help Green out from time to time, although he was not sure why himself. It was just part of being a good person, Blue thought. Or maybe it was just nice to see a hint of a sincere smile on Green's face from time to time... Blue sighed, looking up to scan the doors lining the corridors. _Reminds me of a prison. _He tapped his chin, and then stopped when he finally came face to face with the den. The Lion's Den. "Green?" Blue poked his head around the door, trying to sound as polite as possible. The squad could always be lurking around at every corner.

"Ah, Blue!" Green swiveled around in her black leather chair to face the boy. "Yes, yes...Very nice of you to come..." She observed Blue over the tips of her fingertips, which were tightly pressed together.

"Green, what do you want?" Blue sighed, stepping into the room. It looked like an average office, although he had never seen any of the teachers with thick, leather chairs. _What did Green do to get this kind of stuff?_

"Yes, of course. Down to business." Green stood up, looking through a chest of drawers, messily ploughing through it. "As you should know by now, we'll be holding a Spring Ball, and I need it to be brilliant." She looked up, grinning at Blue, who was looking completely confused by now. "And I'm hosting it, so it will be great! Oh, here it is..." The mischievous girl turned to face Blue, holding up a large, feathery suit.

Blue's mouth was wide open, and he was stumbling backwards in his haste to get to the door. "No, no, no, Green! I...not wear..." He was apparently too shocked to form complete sentences as he moved backwards away from the approaching girl.

"No need to worry, sweetie!" The apparently innocent Green smiled sweetly. "I just need you for...for advertising purposes!

"Gr-Green, I won't!"

"Oh really, honey pie?" Green giggled, taking a silver whistle from out of her pocket, and blew hard. No sound came out.

_Well what was that meant to do? _Blue frowned, looking with curiosity at the whistle. In a flash, Blue was being held tightly by one of two of the Student Council, a hand holding his mouth shut. He squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the grip of the two bulky men who were holding him, but his resistance was futile. Green laughed, approaching Blue and holding the suit up.

"You'll look gorgeous, sweetie!" Green crooned, folding her arms and passing the suit to one of her squad. "I promise."

In a flash, everything went black for Blue.

Gold whistled to himself, looking completely at ease as he strolled along the corridor. Class was over, and nothing was better than a nice, hot... _Bunch of girls! _Gold was inwardly cheering to himself, but collected himself just enough to walk up to the gossiping girls. One or two stopped to gaze at him admiringly, but he wasn't interested in those two. There was a lovely, well-dressed red-head in the middle of the gaggle, which had definitely caught his eye. Gold frowned, just managing to catch a few snippets of gossip before all the girls had fallen into a hush. "Yep, a giant chicken..." _Chicken? Are they serious? Ah, but that doesn't matter now, all that matter is... _Gold bowed to the red-head, radiating his most charming aura. "Ah, you look stunning today, miss!" Gold smiled, taking the girl's hand. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name? Or perhaps even your phone number, because then-"

"Gold! What do you think you're _doing?!" _A storming, roaring voice was now running towards Gold, who could only yelp and try to cover his head in protection for the oncoming onslaught.

In a minute, Gold was sailing down the corridor, a dirty shoe print stamped across his face. A girl with stormy, deep blue hair tied up in pigtails was watching Gold with a satisfied look on her face. "I told you not to flirt with the new ones!" Crystal shouted after the trembling boy. "Are you okay?" Crystal turned to the girl, looking as if nothing had happened. The girl was giving off a strange presence of misery. _Or she could just be a Goth... _Crystal mused, not letting her smile falter.

"Actually," The girl replied, "I'm perfectly okay."

"But surely...such a beautiful girl like you needs-" Gold was knocked down again by Crystal and reverted back into his corner.

"What?!" The girl cried. "I'm a guy!"

Both Crystal and Gold, who had managed to climb back to his feet and pluck up the courage to come back, were wearing expressions of utter shock. "You-you're a gi-girl?!" The two students stammered, staring at the apparent boy incredulously. "Then why are you wearing the _girls _uniform?!" Gold finally blurted out.

The boy turned for a moment to glower at the group of girls, who were laughing their heads off, before turning back to Gold and Crystal. "They...they got me into these clothes..."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, still staring at the boy. "What...what's your name?"

"Better not be 'Tiffany'..." Gold muttered under his breath, a little annoyed that he had managed to be tricked like this. Crystal, still smiling, stamped hard on his foot and waited for the red-head to answer.

"Silver." Silver answered, watching Gold hop up and down, clutching his aching foot and wording curses furiously at Crystal.

"Well, Silver," Crystal stepped forwards, blocking the silently raging Gold from view. "We would be...happy to, well, look after you and things!" Silver's expression did not change in the slightest, although he nodded slowly.

"Brilliant!" Gold strode forwards, swinging his arm around Silver's shoulders and walking a few steps ahead of Crystal. "I'm just gonna give you a few warnings here, okay..?" His voice dropped to a whisper, and Silver, seeming intrigued by Gold's confidential tone of voice, nodded quickly and moved his head a little closer. "Yeah...don't hang around Crystal, she's one dangerous-"Gold was rudely interrupted by Crystal's fist, which pounded down, catching Gold neatly on the cheek.

"What did you call me?!" Crystal had locked horns with Gold, and both were glaring at each other as if hatred was the only thing they felt. Silver watched them fight, munching slowly on a sandwich. He sighed, and then turned to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?!" The fighting teens called out, then returned to glaring at each other.

"I was gonna show him around, Gold!"

"No, I saw him first!"

"Wait, he's getting away!"

Crystal and Gold whirled around, then started to race towards Silver, both wrapping an arm around the poor boy's shoulders. "We'll look after you, Silver, don't you worry!" The two teens were grinning menacingly in Silver's face, daring him to go with the other.

Silver sighed yet again, tossing his packet of crisps into the bin. "I'm sure...I'm sure we can try to get along." Gold opened his mouth to protest, but Crystal stamped hard on his foot.

"Yes, of course, Silver! We can all get along..._can't we, Gold?"_ The blue-haired girl turned to face Gold, who continued his silent raging while trying to keep a smile on his face for Silver. Silver nodded, and then turned, walking towards the hall, leaving the two apparently helpful students trailing after him.

"Alright, Sapphire, you know the drill." A boy peered at a glowering girl through his glasses. "New term, you need new clothes, and I need something to hand in to my teacher." Sapphire glared at Ruby, channeling all her somewhat suppressed anger into making her glare as fearsome as possible. _She's not really doing a bad job... _Ruby smiled sheepishly, taking a small step away from the brunette.

"Fine..." Sapphire mumbled, turning and walking into the changing rooms. "I don't see why you need me specifically as a model, though!"

"You've got the easiest figure to make for..." Ruby answered, frowning as he concentrated on putting his thread through the needle. "Not very many curves, actually."

"HEY!" Sapphire's head poked out from behind a curtain, returning her earlier glare back at Ruby.

"I-I mean..."

"Oh, never mind...idiot..." Sapphire scowled, returning back to the changing room.

"Is she always this touchy..?" Ruby whispered, turning to face a rather small, blonde haired boy. The boy shrugged, taking another bite out of his apple and then chucking it away.

"I don't understand girls."

"Me neither, Emerald, but I've got a lower chance of failing than you."

Emerald scowled but said nothing, turning his gaze back to his DS. _Pokémon is way better than having a...a girlfriend, anyway!_

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sapphire's voice rang out from behind the curtain, and Ruby sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Alright, let's see you, Saph."

Sapphire giggled, and cleared her throat, evidently wanting to make a show of it. "No shows!" Ruby added sternly, and Sapphire gave an audible sigh. The boy chuckled, leaning back in his chair. _Always wanting to make a show..._

"Fine, fine..." The girl mumbled, stepping out from behind the curtain. A blue bandana was tied up around her head, and she was wearing the same coloured polo-shirt, although it had a poke-ball insignia, which Emerald noted with satisfaction. Sapphire was wearing a white t-shirt underneath her polo-shirt (_Of course she doesn't listen to me and take it off. _Ruby frowned.) and tight-fitting black shorts.

_But overall..._Ruby nodded slowly, carefully eying Sapphire up and down. _She looks beautiful..._ "You look okay." He looked up with a smile, staring straight at the brunette.

"Really? Is that it, just okay?" Sapphire sighed, taking her clothes back from off the table. "Well, if you say so, Ruby..." She pulled at a sleeve of the sapphire blue cloth, and then headed back into the changing room.

"Bad move, dude." Emerald informed the blustering Ruby, completely focused on his Pokémon game.

"I know it was a bad move!" Ruby snapped, holding his head in his hands. _Idiot, idiot, idiot..._ The small chant rang on and on inside his head, unwilling to leave. "Okay...see you in the hall, Sapphire!" Ruby stood up, looking towards the changing rooms. No answer. "C'mon, let's go Emerald..." He sighed, grabbing his bag and walking out.

Emerald nodded and followed Ruby, still looking down at his D.S.

"Ruby, you idiot..." Sapphire murmured, sitting down on the small stool in the corner of the changing room. "Such an idiot..." She stood up, brushed down her clothes, then headed out of the door.

_To be continued!_

_Authors Note: Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it a lot. Should I introduce Platinum, Diamond and Pearl into the next chapter, or should I wait a little? Hmm..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come along, my feathery friend!" Green laughed cheerfully, tugging what seemed to be a gigantic chicken, which was walking rather reluctantly behind Green.

"I still can't believe you knocked me out." Blue's muffled voice came out of the chicken suit, and a feathery wing lifted the beak open, showing a disgruntled face.

"It's just advertising, sweetie, there's no need to worry." Green said soothingly, patting Blue's cheek then slamming the beak shut. "Ooh! And I spy some students already! Come on, Chickadee!" Green eagerly skipped ahead, leaving Blue to miserably trail behind her. "Oh, you two! How come you're out and about today? And who's this with you?" The three students grinned at Green, looking unsurprised by the massive chicken standing behind her. A girl with pitch black hair, tied up with two pink hairclips was flanked by two boys. The boy standing closest to her was wearing a beret on top of his mop of black hair, and was actually quite chubby. The boy standing a little way away from the girl had spiky blond hair, and the clearest amber eyes. He actually looked a little grumpy.

"Well, me an' Pearl are gonna show Platin- I mean Miss Platinum – around the school. She's new here, so the Prof told me an' Pearl to help." The black haired boy, also known as Diamond, explained. He gestured to Platinum a good few times. Platinum curtseyed to Green, looking solemn as she did so.

"She's makin' us call her Miss..." Pearl mumbled, glaring at Platinum before looking back to Green.

"That," Platinum turned to face Pearl, arms folded and a defiant expression on her face. "Is the correct term for _my _bodyguards to call me." She emphasized the word 'bodyguards', as if it was something of mighty importance.

"And apparently we're her bodyguards..." Pearl sighed, looking down at his shoes. He had no time for pestering little girls to always be hanging around him, after all.

"No problem, miss!" Diamond looked cheerful as usual. "We'll take right good care of ya, you can be certain o' that!" Platinum smiled slightly and looked mollified.

"Thank you."

"Well, my little trip, I hope you're up for a decent Spring Ball!" Green grinned, shoving a flier in each of the three students face. "It'll be amazing, you'll wear your own dress, and there'll be..."

"Food?" Diamond interrupted, looking up hopefully at Green. Green chuckled and nodded, before elbowing Blue sharply in the ribs.

Blue took a step back, glaring his beady chicken eyes at Green before turning to the group. "You'll have a...bwuck, bwuck, _brilliant _time..." He mumbled, kicking an empty soda can.

"Yes you will, my dears!" Green laughed, pushing the trip away in the opposite direction. "And you guys will be catering, okay..?" She mumbled, before grabbing Blue and running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. Blue stumbled after her, tripping up on his own chicken feet.

"_What?!" _Pearl waved his fist at Green and the chicken, looking enraged. "_You didn't tell us about that!" _Diamond frowned, then shrugged, looking relaxed.

"Oh, it's fine, Pearl! It'll be mighty good of us to help out for the Ball, won' it?" Diamond nodded solemnly, looking dignified. "It'll be a great big honour."

Platinum looked mildly amused by all of this, the hint of a smile showing on her face. "I've never cooked before." The boys whirled around to face her, showing a nice mixture of surprise and shock on their faces. This was the first time since the first two hours they had met Platinum for her to tell them something personal about herself.

"Ne-never?" Pearl blinked, recovering himself quicker than Diamond, who still gazed at his little 'Miss' in wonder.

"Never."

"Well...we would love to teach ya!" This time it was Diamond who spoke, ignoring the many mouthed sentences thrown at him by Pearl, which mostly consisted of '_What the hell are you doing?!'_.

Platinum frowned, looking thoughtful. In a few minutes of apparent deep thinking, she nodded. "Yes. I would like that." Diamond grinned broadly, but Pearl still looked sullen.

"Really? That's great, Miss!"

"Yeah, as long as we don't dirty you with our commoner hands..."

Platinum blinked, watching Pearl as if he was nothing more than a lab experiment. "Actually, guard, that's why I carry my anti-bacterial spray." She took a step closer to Pearl and, still looking very calm, sprayed it onto his cheek. "You should use some. Yes, you may show me the way." She added, holding her arm out to Diamond. Diamond took it eagerly, setting off at a run towards the kitchens and leaving Pearl to yell angrily after the pair.

Red sighed, walking towards the cafeteria. The day hadn't been so bad, but that incident with Yellow had put him down..._Ah well. Shouldn't live in the past, Red. _He closed his eyes, completely oblivious to a giant chicken waving it's wing furiously at Red and calling for help. Green leaped on the chicken and dragged it back into the classroom. When Red opened his eyes again, the corridor was empty. "Anyway, I'm hungry..." He added quietly to himself, keeping his walk up again.

The corridors were lined with lockers. The top halves of the lockers were a deep, blood red, while the bottom was a shining white. There was a row of black lockers in the middle, however. _The colour scheme is really weird here. _Red noted, scanning the lockers before being drawn away from them by the enticing smell of food. "Oh my Arceus, so much delicious..." Red trailed off, gazing down at the buckets full of cottage cheese on offer in the school cafeteria. He smiled sheepishly, raising his gaze to look at the impatient lunchlady. "I'll have it."

Red sighed, carrying a plate full of cottage cheese at arm's length, eventually managing to navigate through the crowded hall and sit at the regular table. "'Ello..." He mumbled, nodding to the Johto trio and the Hoenn trio. He had no idea where Emerald had gotten these names from, but they stuck.

"Red!" Gold's furious face was shoved right into Red's. "You better be ready for the basketball match, 'cause I'm _so_ gonna beat you down!" His finger started jabbing Red incessantly in the cheek, and Gold was still glowering when Crystal pulled him back.

"You didn't introduce Silver, you imbecile!" Crystal gestured to the red-haired girl sitting next to her, who was eating a sandwich.

Red blinked, then nodded to the girl. "Silver? Nice to meet you, girl."

"I'm a guy!" Came the annoyed voice.

"Wha-what..?" Red's fork was half-way to his mouth, but he was just staring at Silver. "A...a dude?"

"Yes, Silver's a boy!" Crystal said impatiently, shoving Gold off of his chair. "And what's this about a basketball match? You never told _me..."_ She turned to glare at Gold, who was weakly climbing to his feet.

"Ye-yeah...ba-basketball match..."

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" _And Gold was sent skidding across the table. He landed spread-eagled on the floor, crawling as fast as possible away from the vicious girl, who had risen to her feet.

"_Come back here and fight like a man, you imbecile!" _

"I'm not a man! I'm just a boy! An amazingly good-looking boy, but sti-OW!"

Silver sighed, taking out another sandwich from his bag. "I've gotta go." He nodded to Red, before walking after Crystal and Gold.

Red's mouth was half open as he watched Crystal, Gold and Silver exit. "Well..." He turned to the Hoenn trio. "You guys been okay?" Emerald was still engrossed in his game, but Ruby and Sapphire had their backs to each other.

"Yeah, I'm okay, dude." Emerald managed to tear his gaze away from his game for a minute to look up at Red. "Better than these bros, at least." He nodded towards Ruby and Sapphire, who were both glaring daggers at Emerald.

"We're fine, okay?!" Sapphire scowled at Red, who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay..." _Liar._

"Hello, my children!" Green burst in on the scene, throwing bundles of fliers at everyone. Red peeled a flier off of his face, only to come face to face with an enormous chicken. He yelped, almost falling back off his chair in an attempt to scurry away.

"Calm down, idiot." Blue's muffled voice came out from the suit, and he plopped down next to Red. He used a wing to open the beak, revealing his own ruffled face.

"Bl-blue?!" Red stared at his friend.

"Yes, who else could it be?!"

"N-no, I was just..."

"Scared? Worried?"

"A mixture of both, really..."

Blue snorted, folding his feathery arms. "Green says she'll have me made into a roast if I try and take the suit off."

"I would listen to her." Red advised his friend, grinning broadly. The moment had just become more funny than scary. "Ha! This is the first time since the first year you've been publicly humiliated!"

Blue scowled at Red, pecking him with his beak.

"Hey-Ow..!" Red rubbed the back of his head, looking reproachfully at Blue.

"You deserved it."

"Red!" Red squeaked, sharply craning his neck to turn to Green. "You're in charge of organising the Ball!" She nodded, looking firm.

"What?! I thought you were meant to do that!" Red cried indignantly. "How am I meant to do this?!"

"Oh, Red, sweetie..." Green smiled, taking his hand as if he was a child. "See, the President doesn't actually _do _any work. We use our little helper bees to buzz around and do it for us!" Red scowled, snatching his hand away from the cunning girl.

"Don't worry, Red." A sweet voice came out from behind Blue, and Red stood up instantly. Yellow smiled gently. "She's got me doing the decorations."

Green cackled, dragging Blue to his feet. "Come on, Chickadee! Only two more hours and then you can take it off." She took Blue's wing, smiling brightly. "We can still get more people. Oh, and uby, you're in charge of our costumes! We're hosting!" And with that, Green skipped ahead, dragging Blue with her.

Ruby opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Green and Chicken-man were already gone. "Costumes..?" He muttered under his breath, swapping his hat for a pair of glasses. "I need everyone's measurements, and that should take..."

"Yeah, but mine should be easiest to make for, 'cause I have no curves!" Sapphire retorted, glaring at Ruby. Red and Yellow, who had finally started a proper conversation, looked up in surprise.

"Just let it go, okay..?" Ruby mumbled hotly, not enjoying the stares they were receiving by many members of the school.

"Let it go?!" Sapphire shrieked, standing up. "You said I looked 'okay'! You said _nothing _worthwhile! You made _me _feel like nothing worthwhile!"

"Told you that was a bad move, bro..." Emerald mumbled. Ruby slapped a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Look, just calm dow-"

"Calm down?! Calm _down?!" _Sapphire burst into peals of laughter. "You're telling me to _calm down?!You're a complete jerk, Ruby!" _She turned around, storming off into the corridor. Ruby watched her go, mouth slightly open.

"Told you so..."

"Shut _up, _Emerald!"

"Alright, and now you crack the eggs..." Diamond demonstrated by cracking an egg on the side of the bowl. Platinum nodded, frowning deeply. She was scribbling down notes, occasionally standing up to try it out for herself. "Yeah...jus' like that, Miss..." Pearl was watching rather gloomily, perching on a stool.

"So, is this, as you call it 'How to bake that cake'?" Platinum looked up inquiringly at Diamond, who nodded quickly, grinning broadly.

"That's jus' it, Miss!"

Platinum nodded, frowning slightly as she tipped the flour into the bowl. Half of it spilt onto the floor, while the other half flew up into the air in a frenzy.

"Yo-you're doin' tha-that wrong!" Pearl coughed, waving his hands wildly to clear the flour.

"How am I?" Platinum demanded, hands on hips, although she did look a little embarrassed.

Pearl hesitated, then took the bag of flour. "Look, hold it...yeah, like this..." He moved Platinum's hands into the correct position. Diamond watched with a mild air of interest. It wasn't like Pearl to generally help a person like this. Platinum sighed but obeyed Pearl's instructions. "Now, you tip it in, but make sure at least half the tip is actually near the bowl." Pearl moved the bag of flour to the bowl, his hands now on top of Platinum's. "_Now _you tip it in!" He let go of Platinum, who tipped the flour in.

"Thank you." Platinum said stiffly, allowing Diamond to take the bowl and whisk it quickly. She rubbed her hands down on her apron, before scribbling down a few notes. Pearl watched her in exasperation, but said nothing.

_Pretty unusual for Pearl. _Diamond mused, putting the cake into the oven. "Should be all done in a momen', Miss." He nodded to Platinum, beaming. "You're startin' to become a fine cook, Miss!"

Platinum smiled, washing her hands. "Thank you for showing me."

"T's no problem..." Diamond plopped down on a stool, resting his head in his hands.

"I enjoyed having you teach me." Platinum informed the boy, sitting in the stool across from him. "You were a much better teacher than most of my own governesses."

Diamond blinked, and then beamed. "It was no problem, Miss, I'm glad you enjoyed y'self!"

Pearl looked up, a slight hint of annoyance flickering across his face. "That's the bell, lets go." He said shortly, grabbing his bags and heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh...let's go then, Miss."

_To be continued!_

_Authors Note: Oh God, Commonershipping or Haughtyshipping? . I can't choose! Actually, I'm really not sure which ships to do apart from Specialshipping. If anyone could give me a few ideas of possible ships, I would be very grateful. Again, thanks for the feedback! Much appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, Boss?" Gold grinned, bouncing a basketball up and down. "Ready to lose? I've gotten _way_ better since last time, don't worry 'bout that!"

Red chuckled, stretching as he waited for Gold to finish trying to spit out some trash talk.

"Go Red!" Green shrieked, waving a fluffy pink pompom into the air. She was wearing the school's cheerleading outfit, which was a baby pink thigh-length dress, with a powder blue band going through the middle. On the front, the words 'Poke-Tech' were painted in a black paint. Silver stood next to her, wearing the exact same outfit.

"Go Red..." He mumbled, feebly shaking a pompom.

"Aw, cheer up Silver!" Green grinned, gazing at the boy. "I think you look adorable as a cheerleader!" Silver said nothing, staring straight ahead into space.

"Hey, you mind getting this thing off me yet?" Blue's muffled voice came out from the chicken suit. He waved a wing, almost knocking two people over.

"Alright, alright, keep your feathers on..." Green chuckled, walking over to the back of the chicken suit. "Just gotta..." She took the zip, and heaved with all her might. "Pull..?" She pulled again, to no avail. "Uh, Blue..? I think we might have a problem..."

"Alright, first to three points?" Red rubbed his hands together eagerly. Gold had gone a little pale but nodded. And so the match began, with Red taking almost instant possession of the ball and dribbling it up towards the hoop.

Red laughed weakly, aiming for the hoop – and missing. Gold shot forwards, bouncing the ball towards himself then sprinting down to the other hoop. "Nice try, Boss!" He called to Red, winking as he threw the ball. It went straight through the hoop, giving the first point to Gold.

"Doughnuts!" Pearl yelled, shoving a box in front of an unlucky students face. "Get. Fresh. Doughnuts!" Pearl was using a mixture of fear and persistence to force students into buying the homemade doughnuts, courtesy of Diamond. "You know you want theeem..." He was now hissing at the student, who slammed a five pound note into his box, snatched up a doughnut and walked away as fast as possible.

"You are a good salesman." Pearl whirled around, only to see Platinum quietly reading in the seat he was standing next to.

"Heh...um, thanks..." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I try to- NO, Dia!" Pearl snarled, slapping the hand of his friend.

"Ow...I was hungry..." Diamond withdrew his hand, looking hurt.

"These doughnuts are for the _customers_, not you, Dia!"

"But I'm hungry...!"

"I have a muffin." Platinum held out an innocent looking muffin without even looking up from her book. "Have it."

"Oh...thank you, Miss!" Diamond took the muffin eagerly, but frowned when he put it close to his mouth. The muffin was radiating a strange aura...one closely associated with doom.

"Eat it...!" Pearl hissed in Diamond's ear. "You'll hurt her feelings..!"

"Ehm, Miss." Diamond handed the muffin to Pearl who stared at it awkwardly after sensing the doom. "What exactly did you put in this muffin?"

Platinum looked up, smiling slightly. "Well, I thought adding more exotic things would make it taste better!" She explained, holding out a tin of the same deathly muffins. "So I added pepper, bananas, ketchup and mustard!" Diamond and Pearl stared at her, completely gobsmacked and mouths wide open. "Do you like it?"

"Oh boy, do we like it..."

Gold had possession of the ball again, and was randomly dribbling in circles in an attempt to get away from Red. No use. Red bounced the ball towards himself, sprinting as fast as he could towards the hoop. _Three steps, two steps, one step, and...SHOOT! _He fired, and the ball bounced off of the back of the hoop...then fell through. It was one-all.

Yellow jumped to her feet, cheering wildly. "Yeah, RED!" She blushed heavily under Crystal's glare and many of Gold's fangirls, sitting back down quietly.

"Hey, Silver..!" Green whispered urgently, tilting her head slightly towards the male cheerleader. "Help-help me out here..."

"Is everything okay back there?" Blue called out, starting to fidget.

"Oh, everything's fine, sweetie!" Green giggled in a very high-pitched voice, patting the top of the chicken suit. Silver frowned but nodded, walking to Green. "Just pull, okay..?" Both teens pulled, but the zip still wouldn't budge. "Oh Arceus...okay, once more..." They both pulled yet again, only for the zip to stay firmly. Green had turned very pale by this point, and swivelled her head franticly for more people. "Hey! Hey, Yellow!" Yellow blinked, looking up to see her sisterly figure urgently gesturing for her to come over. She nodded quickly, hurrying over to Green and Silver.

"Wh-what is it..?"

"The suit zip's stuck, we need to pull, okay..?"

Yellow frowned but nodded again, taking a hold on the zip along with Silver and Green. Yet again, all three tugged and pulled, but the zip still resisted.

"Oh my..."

"Just give up, Go-Gold..." Red panted, flapping a hand at Gold. Both boys were incredibly tired, and were sweating heavily.

"Nev...never..!" Was the feeble reply. They had been playing for 30 minutes straight, and both had scored. It was one all, and neither player seemed any closer to winning.

"I'm gonna win..." Red reached in, almost falling over when he managed to grab the ball. "Win, win, win..." He started stumbling towards the hoop, Gold following him with arms outstretched.

"No...never..."

_Go Red, go, go! _Red shook himself, giving one fulfilling burst of energy to run forwards towards the goal. It was definitely not as fast as usual, but that was quite impressive for a young teen that had suffered from heart problems. Gold frowned, then darted after Red. Gold might not have been as brilliant as Red, but he was just as determined, if not a little more. Red clenched his jaw, then threw the ball with both hands, not entirely sure if it would get anywhere near the goal. It did. In fact, it shot straight through the hoop in a single, clean sweep. "Oh yeah!" Red laughed out loud, shaking his arms in the air.

"Lucky..." Gold mumbled, walking past Red and grabbing the ball. Everything seemed to reset. Gold was running about like a monkey, a slightly deranged look glistening in his eyes.

"What're you doing-Gold!" Gold had darted past Red, whooping wildly. He dribbled the ball madly, sometimes swiveling left and other times sprinting right. Red had to rapidly change direction, and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Gold winked at Red one last time before jumping into the air and slamming the ball through the hoop. Two all.

"Okay, what's going on?!" Blue demanded, and his wings started to flap. Green, Silver and Yellow both sighed in defeat, letting go of the zip. It was still stuck in the same position, and nothing they did had made it budge. At all.

"Blue...please don't freak out..." Green said slowly, sitting down in front of the frowning boy. "Well...the thing is..."

"Muffins!" Platinum shoved a large tin of muffins into Blue and Green's face, jiggling it about. "Homemade!" Green sighed in relief, thankful for this intrusion. _At least this chicken fiasco can wait..._ She was about to reach in and take one, then stopped. Diamond and Pearl were both drawing their fingers across their necks, and then imitating death, which was one of the things that put Green off. The other thing... _These muffins feel weird. _She glanced at Blue, who was staring at the muffins as if they were poison, which they probably were.

"Um...no thanks." Green shook her head, and Blue did the same. Platinum shrugged, walking off to find some other unsuspecting victim. Diamond and Pearl followed her hastily, waving everyone away.

"I'm...I'm gonna score..!" Red mumbled, dribbling the ball towards the hoop.

"Nuh uh..." Gold trundled behind him, waving his arms in windmills. "I'm gonna get ya, Boss!"

_Go on...Shoot, idiot! _Red lifted an arm into the air, and chucked the ball as far as it could possibly go. It bounced on the hoop, then again, and finally...fell in. Gold's face fell, but he smiled humbly. "Guess you were too good for me, Boss." He held his hand out to Red, and they shook.

"Good...good game..." Red mumbled, resting against Gold.

"I'll help you..." Gold said gently, wrapping his arm around Red's shoulders. "Just lean on me, 'kay? I know you get weak sometimes, but just stay steady..."

"Blue, your chicken suit's stuck!" Green blurted out, holding her head in her hands. Silver and Yellow had started tugging again.

"It...it's no use!" Silver panted, leaning back against a chair.

"What?!" Blue yelled, jumping to his feet and shaking his wings furiously. "I'm not gonna stay a chicken forever, woman!"

"I know, I know!" Green wailed, shaking her head slowly.

Blue huffed, but seemed to calm down a little at the sight of his friend like this. "Fine."

"I have no idea what you did here, Green!" Yellow cried, taking another attempt of pulling the zip down. "It's like it's locked!"

Green looked up, and realization dawned on her face. "Locked!" She snapped her fingers together, grinning broadly. "You're a genius, Yellow! As a matter of fact I _did _lock the zip, in case my Chickadee tried to escape!" She laughed cheerily, pulling out a small silver key from her pocket. "Just hold still, my sweetie..." Blue did as he was told, keeping extremely still. "And here...we...go!" She tugged the zip up, and Blue shot out of the suit, laughing maniacally as he darted from the stadium.

"Freedom!"

Green chuckled, watching Blue leave. "Oh, I have plenty more planned, sweetie, just you wait and see..."

_To be continued!_

_Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that rather short chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

Red snorted in his sleep, rolling over onto his stomach. The basketball match had really tired him out, and he had pretty much passed out when Gold dropped him off at home. This was all he needed...a nice, long rest...He smiled slightly, rolling over again. He hit something. Red slowly opened his eyes. He rolled into something that wasn't the wall. "Hold him down." Red was about to start screaming when a hand slapped over his mouth and a voice hissed in his ear. "Shuddap! You'll give us away!" Red whimpered, trying to struggle but it was no good. "No use, guys. Time for the ductape." The sticky, silvery band was stretched across his mouth, rendering him speechless. There was no moon, and absolutely no light so he had no idea who was doing this to him. Red tried to scream, but the ductape held strong. "Take 'im out, boys." A sharp blow to the front of the head, and Red was gone.

"Was that really necessary, Green..?" Blue hissed, hauling Red up and carrying him in a fireman's lift.

"Of course it was necessary!" Green snapped, pulling the window open. "Ready..?" She softly called down.

"Ready." Came the voice of Gold, who was dressed in a black hoodie and tracksuits. Silver and Crystal stood on either side of him, dressed in exactly the same clothing.

"Alright, we practised this with the others, Blue." Blue nodded, stepping closer to the window.

"Damn, Red is _heavy..."_ He muttered, throwing the boy down into the waiting arms of the Johto trio. They caught him swiftly, jogging towards a white van and throwing him into the back.

"C'mon..!" Silver hissed. Green nodded, catching the rope ladder Crystal threw up to them. She tied it up on the curtain hooks, tugging the ends to make sure it held.

"Nice 'n steady...we need to move if we're gonna make it on time..." She slid easily down the ladder, Blue following her hastily.

"How're we going to get it back?"

"Oh...we can get it later, let's just go now!"

Blue sighed and rolled his eyes, but clambered into the front of the van. Green giggled quietly and climbed in next to him. "Let's roll, we don't wanna be late!" Gold grinned broadly and nodded, slamming his foot down on the accelerator, sending the car shooting forwards.

"Who in their right mind gave _you _a license?" Crystal cried, falling out of the back of the van when they had finally stopped. Silver toppled after her, flailing his arms at Gold.

"Well, no one _really_ did, but-" Gold was interrupted yet again by Crystal's fist.

"_You drove us without a license, you imbecile?!" _Silver blinked coolly, walking after Crystal and Gold.

"Well, they seem to make a good trio." Blue remarked, dragging Red out of the van. Red was drooling slightly, and Blue stared at him in disgust.

"Don't be picky, Blue. The others are waiting, come on." Blue shrugged, grabbing Red's feet and dragging him towards the Town Hall.

* * *

"Mphphsh?" Red snorted into life, eyes wide open in fear. "Mpfh..?" He frowned, staring around at the circle of friends, most of which were also ductaped across the mouth.

"Welcome!" Green cried, skipping forwards into the circle. The entire circle turned their glares on her, although she didn't seem disturbed in the slightest bit by this scene. "I hope you all know why you're here, and like...well, this." She gestured around at the circle, who all made angry grunting sounds. "Oh, yes. Of course you don't." Green chuckled, sitting down on a neatly placed chair. "I've brought you all here so we can plan for the Spring Ball!" The entire circle was staring at her in shock and horror. "It's not crazy," Green assured them, waggling a finger. "You wouldn't want to work after or before school, so I thought stealing you would be so much easier! Now stay still, we're gonna take the ductape off." Blue, Silver, Crystal and Gold walked around the group, ripping off the ductape without mercy. Many squeals of pain came from the huddle, and everyone was rubbing their mouth.

"Green!" The raging had started.

"How are we meant to work in the _middle of the night?!"_

"How could you kidnap us!"

"Why would you- wait, who are those four?" Everyone within the closely knit group turned to stare at four newcomers, who waved awkwardly.

"Ah, these four," Green grinned, walking over to the four new students. "Are our...what's it again, Emerald?"

"Unova." Emerald replied, waving an emerald green pyjama sleeve at them.

"Yes, our Unova group. This is White," Green pointed to the girl with long, brown hair, who waved sleepily. "Black," A boy with spiky dark brown hair nodded, grinning broadly. "Cheren," The boy with black hair didn't even look up from his book. "And Bianca." The last blonde girl was asleep, leaning against the wall. "Say hello!"

"Hello, and welcome to the Poke-Tech group..." Everyone mumbled. That little greeting was routine for every newcomer coming into to join the group.

"Anywho, these four volunteered-" Green was cut off by a reproachful Black.

"We didn't really _volunteer_, did we? It was more like you threate-" Green scowled, slamming her hand across Black's mouth, muffling out his words.

"They _volunteered,"_ Green shot a sharp look at Black. "To help us out with the Ball. Anyway, you all know what you're doing, so off to work, my little bees!" Green cried, handing out a map of the Town Hall to everyone. "Kitchens, gardens, whatever you need, it's here."

"Um, I have a question..." Yellow's soft voice came out from the crowd, and everyone stopped to stare at her. She blushed slightly, but carried on. "How exactly did you get in here, Green?" Everyone swivelled around to look at Green.

"That's for me and Gold to know, sweetie." Green replied, marching Yellow forwards. Blue frowned slightly, scanning Gold for a moment before turning back to Green. Yellow nodded quickly, heading towards the storage room. _Decorations will definitely be found here._ She nodded to herself, flicking on the light. A moth fluttered around the room, and a box fell over, sending an explosion of dust into the air. Yellow frowned, waving a hand to clear the dust. _Oh, this should be fun._

* * *

Black stood up, shaking his legs in an effort to regain some blood into them. "So..." He scratched the back of his head, looking around the Hall. "What're we gonna do?" White stood up next to him, frowning slightly.

"Well, Green told me to sort out the music, so I've gotta go to the..." She peered down at her map. "To the recording studio!" Black nodded, grinning again.

"Okay, I'll come with ya!"

"Me too." Cheren nodded, folding his book away and standing up.

"Can we really just leave Bianca here?" White frowned, craning her neck to look at the peacefully sleeping blonde.

"Aw, she'll be fine!" Black said cheerfully, walking ahead. "Bianca can sleep through anything!"

White hesitated, then followed Black. Cheren blinked, chasing after the pair.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gold turned to the other two members of the Johto trio, folding his arms behind his head.

"All Green said is that she wants us to set up security." Crystal shrugged, repeatedly kicking a stone pillar. "What did she mean when she said 'That's only for me and Gold to know'?" She asked abruptly, staring at Gold with a slight frown.

Gold shrugged, but smiled slightly. "We just helped each other out a bit." Crystal nodded, but she had a strange look on her face.

"So, security? Does that mean cameras and things?" Silver cocked his head, munching an apple.

Gold nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, yeah! It'll be great! C'mon, we need to go to the security room!" Gold set off at a sprint, leaving Silver and Crystal trailing after him.

"What do you think about Gold?" Silver asked casually, tossing the apple away.

Crystal blinked and looked down at the floor. "He-he's nice, 'n all..." She mumbled, staring hard at her shoes, almost burning a hole through them.

"Nice? That's all?"

"Of course that's all, why would there be more?!"

"Okay, okay..."

* * *

"We're going to the model room, right Emerald?" Ruby frowned at the map, slipping on his glasses as he did so. Emerald nodded, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Ruby smiled slightly. _You might even think he looked cute like that..._

"C'mon dude, what're you waiting for?"

_Or maybe not..._ Ruby nodded, standing to his feet. He could see from the corner of his eye Sapphire staring at him, looking perplexed, but he shrugged it off. _It doesn't matter now._ "This way!" He said cheerfully, setting off at a light jog down one of the many corridors. Sapphire sighed, watching him go.

_It doesn't matter now, I guess. _She stood forwards, rubbing her back slightly. "Sapphire!" Sapphire blinked, then turned around to see Yellow struggling to throw some banners across a tree. "Can you help me? Please?"

_Aw, no one could say no to that innocent face! _Sapphire smiled, jogging over to Yellow. "Need some of my cat powers?" She grinned, showing off her two pointed fangs, and Yellow nodded quickly.

"Yes please, just for the trees!" Sapphire laughed, easily darting into the tree and draping banners over and under the many branches.

"Keep going, Sapphire!" Yellow called, hopping off from her stepladder. "I kinda need all the trees done!" Sapphire nodded, hopping from one tree to the next.

* * *

"Come on, Missy, we need to get to the kitchens!" Pearl called, ushering Platinum forwards. She looked incredibly sleepy, rubbing her eyes almost constantly, and she often had to lean against Pearl to keep moving.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." Platina kept mumbling, occasionally taking a few steps forwards. Eventually, Diamond had to give her a piggyback ride to the kitchen just so that they could actually make some food in time. "Just stay awake, Missy, okay?" Dia said cheerfully, trotting along the corridor. Platinum nodded sleepily, resting her head on top of Dia's.

"We're here, look!" Pearl grinned, flinging the door open. Dia almost dropped Platina from amazement.

"This...this kitchen is perfect..." He whispered, gazing around in awe. Platina looked up, smiling slightly.

"This kitchen is like the one at home." Diamond frowned slightly, dropping Platinum onto a chair.

"So...what to make first..?"

* * *

"I've got all the measurements, Emerald!" Ruby cried, bursting into the modelling room. "I've hadda go through everyone, and they weren't all cooperative at first..." He rubbed his jaw, staring down at the small piece of paper.

"Including Sapphire's?" Emerald asked innocently, looking up.

"We-well, I remem-remembered them from before, so it would be ea-easier to...never mind..." Ruby stammered, flushing. He turned around, busying himself with finding good material for everyone. Emerald grinned, shaking his head softly. _He's such an idiot._

* * *

"Blue, is everyone almost done?" Green turned to the boy, holding a notebook in her hand. Blue nodded.

"I think so."

"Good! Brilliant, in fact..." She sighed, ticking off various things in her book. "Yellow's done a brilliant job on the decorat-"

"What did you mean when you said 'That's only for me and Gold to know'?" Blue interrupted abruptly. Green blinked, looking up at him. He looked a little pale, although he showed no real emotion on his face.

"We-we just helped each other out." Green said vaguely, ticking off another small task. Blue nodded slowly.

"I'm going to go check everyone's doing okay."

"Um, alright..?" Green frowned, watching Blue stride away. _What's gotten into him?_

* * *

"That sounds okay, don't you think?" White grinned, slipping off her headphones. "It's a pretty good soundtrack, right?"

Black laughed, randomly pushing buttons on the controller board. "Stop it!" White snapped, slapping his hand. Black pouted, gazing at her reproachfully. "Don't do that..." She mumbled, turning everything off. "Got the CD, Cheren?" Cheren nodded, holding up a shiny silver disk.

"All recorded on here."

"Brilliant." White grinned, heading towards the door. "C'mon, we don't want Bianca to wander off on her own and get lost." Black and Cheren laughed, following White.

* * *

"This looks beautiful, Sapphire!" Yellow smiled brightly, clapping her hands together. Sapphire stood up on her branch, proudly looking across the Park. She had managed to swing fairy lights across the branches, giving it an enchanting look.

"Oh wow, I can't wait!" Sapphire cried, laughing eagerly. "It'll be great!"

* * *

Ruby collapsed onto a table, completely exhausted. "Oh Arceus, Emerald...I finished 'em all...dresses, suits, you name it..." He sighed, holding his head in his hands. Emerald patted his head, smiling sympathetically.

"You did a good job, dude, and those suits look great." Ruby lifted his head slightly and grinned.

"I chose the best looking material to fit everyone." He nodded, tilting his head to look at the pile of suits and dresses. _This Ball better be worth me working at 2:00am, Green!_

* * *

Green chuckled, taking out a multi-coloured whistle. Everyone knew the drill by now. She blew hard on it, and, in a moment, everyone was gathered around her, looking bright-eyed.

"We're finished!"

"All the food's ready, ma'am!"

"Suits and dresses are beautiful, I promise you!"

"You're gonna love our music!"

She waved down the noise with her hand, looking pleased. "Brilliant! I think...I think you can go home guys!" Green laughed at the uproar and shoving of everyone trying to get past the door in time. But secretly, everyone was thinking deep down, _This Ball is gonna be great!_

_To be continued!_

_Authors Note: Ha, there you go! White, Black, Cheren and a sleepy Bianca! As always, leave a short review. I'm always happy for some feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright troops, we have gathered here today, to- well, everyone should know by now." Green nodded, smacking her ruler against a blackboard. The girls from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova had gathered in a small base located in Platinum's basement. It wasn't really a basement, more of a small, luxury hotel room. The girls had decorated it to suit their every whim, and random splatters of green, yellow, blue and red paint were splattered across the pristine walls. A large pile of dresses was sprawled across a sofa, which Sapphire was sitting on top of.

"Yes, ma'am!" The affirmative, army-like reply came. Green stood up proudly, and then nodded.

"Well, you know what to do."

The girls grinned broadly, jumping to their feet and scrambling towards the large pile of dresses.

"Ow, Sapphire! You _know _the white one's mine!"

"The silvery one belongs to me!"

"I need the blue one, gimme!"

Green laughed sinisterly, watching the girls fight with her hands on her hips. All of the girls froze, slowly turning their heads to look at Green.

"_Stop fighting, like...like little chickens!" _Green shrieked at the top of her voice, causing a few of the huddle to take a step back in fear. _"Just get your dress and get changed!" _The girls whimpered, hurriedly grabbing their dress and rushing to get changed.

* * *

"Alright troops, we have gathered here to-well, you guys should know by now!" Gold grinned around at the group of boys. The boys had huddled into a small base located in Blue's basement. There was a small, swinging light hanging from the ceiling, and dust layered the empty drawers and wardrobes. The boys had not decorated it at all, mainly because they didn't care how dirty or dusty it was. A large pile of suits was piled in a corner, slowly collecting dust and spiders.

"Yeah, we know already, Gold!" Silver snapped, standing up and starting to walk over to the pile of suits.

"No, I'm not finished!" Gold roared, sprinting towards Silver and rugby tackling him to the ground. "I...need...to...finish!" He grunted, randomly punching at the red-haired boy. Silver yelped, flapping his hands, slapping Gold across the face.

"Don't be stupid." Gold and Silver were lifted up by the scruff of their collars, slowly spinning in the air. Every time they turned to see Blue, they scowled at the boy before slowly revolving again. "Go get your suits and don't be such imbeciles." Blue dropped the two students to the ground, before walking forwards to grab his suit. The huddle of boys grinned, charging towards the pile.

* * *

"Hi everyone, and welcome to the fifth annual Spring Ball!" Black clapped and cheered with the rest of the crowd, gazing at White wave eagerly. She was dressed in a shimmering, flowing spaghetti strap dress, a white lily tucked behind her ear.

_She looks...nice. _Black nodded appreciatively, and then grinned when White dropped her microphone. She giggled sheepishly into the microphone, stepping behind the DJ deck.

"Oh, and we're playing a new game here, planned by Green..."

Black's jaw dropped as he watched Green clamber onto the stage. _A game? By Green? Ooh, this can't be good..._ Green was dressed in a thigh length, strapless leaf green dress. She was wearing her white gloves as usual, and looked very confident. "Yes, this is a brilliant new game!" She grinned, taking hold of the microphone. "It requires the, uh, 'assistance' of our hosts, as well!" The audience chuckled and clapped, clearly relieved that it didn't involve them in any sort of way. Black frowned, waiting for the others to climb onto the stage first. Everyone clearly had the same idea, but no one was willing to sacrifice themselves first. A muscle in Green's forehead twitched.

"Don't make me blow the whistle..." She hissed into the microphone, and almost instantly, the Poke-Tech collection was gathered behind her, standing neatly in a single-file line. "Excellent! Now, children, put these blindfolds on!" Green smiled brightly, handing out a black blindfold to each member. Everyone looked at each other in shock, but they were far too scared of Green to say something. They obediently tied the blindfold on. The audience chuckled, watching the members of the five groups occasionally hit each other with a hand. "Alright, White, crank up the music!" White laughed, punching the air while sending the noise of music straight into the night. "So guys, we're gonna let destiny choose your partner!" Green smiled, turning to the group. "Just wait for someone to bump into you, and that's the person you'll be dancing with for a while, okay?" The whole group's jaws dropped. They each had a special person in mind who they wanted to dance with, and even Green looked slightly disappointed, although no one else could see it. "Alright, go on then!" The group nodded quickly, slowly walking around.

* * *

_And how am I meant to know who is who?_ Platina frowned, folding her arms and keeping perfectly still. _I'm positive I would not want to dance with any of these people, except maybe... _She smiled slightly, remembering Pearl and Diamond. _Those two are the only exceptions, at least._ Platinum nodded quickly, tugging her dress down a little bit. The silvery, shimmering, thigh-length dress was far too short for her liking, but apparently she looked 'well sexy!' in it. _I shall just stand here and wait for someone else to bump into me. _Platina nodded again, keeping firm with her decision.

* * *

"Ow, watch where you're going, idiot!" Sapphire snapped at the mystery person in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just me." Sapphire took a sharp breath of air. It was Ruby who has just ploughed into her, and she did not appreciate it.

"What do you want?"

"You know what Green said!" Ruby replied cheerfully, attempting to grab Sapphire's hand, but missing. "Just...just dance!" Sapphire frowned, taking a step back and withdrawing her hand.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Ruby."

Ruby sighed deeply, taking a step towards Sapphire. Sapphire blushed deeply at this closeness, but was thankful that Ruby couldn't see. "I just want to dance." He said gently, making another grab for Sapphire's hands, and this time succeeding. "You look beautiful in your dress." Ruby added with a small grin. "I saw you walk in." Sapphire blinked, unconsciously patting the top of her head.

_It feels weird without my bandana._ She was dressed in a sapphire blue, heart shaped dress that reached her ankles. Instead of her usual blue bandana, she was wearing a small headband, just so to feel less uncomfortable. _Beautiful, huh? That's what I've really wanted 'im to say..._ "I'll dance with ya." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she gave a small squeak of surprise. Ruby chuckled, grabbing her hand quickly and leading Sapphire onto the dance floor.

"I guess we can take off our blindfolds now, right?" Ruby grinned, untying his blindfold. He was well dressed in a smart tuxedo, as were most of the boys, but he had a ruby red tie. Sapphire nodded quickly, slipping hers off as well. Ruby was waving a rose in front of her face, grinning broadly.

"Oh...um, thank yeh..." Sapphire smiled softly, taking the rose and tucking it behind her ear. "C'mon, let's dance now." Ruby nodded quickly, hesitating slightly before pulling Sapphire close to him. The brunette squeaked quietly, but relaxed after a moment. Together, they swayed in time to the music, oblivious to Emerald laughing raucously and snapping as many photos as he could with his phone.

* * *

_Oh God, which one is which?! _Green wrung her hands exasperatedly, bumping into one person after another. They weren't the one who she was looking for, but..."Ow! Who is it now?" She sighed deeply, grabbing the person by the shoulders.

"Hey, it's just Gold!"

"Oh...hey, Gold." Green smiled sheepishly, removing her hands from the boy's shoulders. "You seem like you're in a rush? Looking for someone too?"

Gold hesitated, and then replied, "Yeah, I kinda was."

"Someone special? Close to you?"

"Well..." He shrugged awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not really. We don't talk that much, actually." Gold smiled, taking Green's hand. "Take off the blindfold, let's go dance."

"Oh!" Green nodded quickly, tugging off her blindfold and grinning broadly. "Yeah, let's go!" Gold chuckled, leading Green onto the dance floor.

* * *

Blue watched a couple dance from a distance. He had already taken his blindfold off, thinking he had finally found her after searching through the crowds of people, but... _Someone got to her first. _He thought bitterly, kicking a loose rock before turning and striding away, ripping up the petals of his rose as he did so.

* * *

"Hey, wasn't that-" Green was interrupted by Gold thrusting a red rose tinged with gold into her face.

"Just for you!" He said sweetly, tucking the rose behind her ear. Green giggled in exactly the same tone that an embarrassed young schoolgirl would, which she was. "C'mon, let's go somewhere nice!" Gold grinned, tugging Green away.

* * *

Platinum kept her arms folded neatly, and stayed in exactly the same position as she was five minutes ago. _Where could Dia and Pearl b- Oh, I remember...Pearl is selling as many products as possible, while Dia is most likely stuffing himself with food, like the glutton he is. _Platina smiled slightly at the thought, but still couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. _I hoped at least one of them would try to dance with me, at least. Oh well. I shall simply wait._

* * *

Black huffed, knocking into one person after another as he tried to push along the throng of gathering people. _Dammit, Green! Why did you have to do this to me?! _He scowled, walking straight into someone in his blinding anger. A small squeak was heard, and the next thing Black knew he was being beaten around the legs with a small handbag.

"How dare you!" A sharp voice shrieked at him, assaulting him with the bag. "How dare you knock me over!"

"Hey, ow! I'm sorry!" Black waved his hands, trying to show some sort of surrender to the girl, but it didn't work.

"No, help me up first!" The girl snarled.

Black smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...usually I would, but y'see...I actually can't see you..."

"Excuses!" The girl yelled, making Black take a step back in shock from the loud sound. "I will get up myself, if you are not enough of a gentleman to help me! The only people who should not be able to see me are the ones within the Poke-"

"Well excuse me, missy!" Black snapped, grabbing onto the girl's arm with a vice like grip and pulling her up. "I _am _part of the Poke-Tech group!"

The girl stood up briskly, slapping Black's hand back. "You should have made that clear before you tried to rub your filthy commoner hands on me."

"Commoner?! _Commoner?!" _Black ripped his blindfold off to glare at the girl. She had already done the same, and giving Black a strangely cold look. _She's very pre- ANNOYING! _"Don't even think about calling me a commoner!" Black yelled, taking a menacing step towards Platinum. She held her ground, giving Black an incredibly haughty look.

"I will call anyone who is below me a commoner." She folded her arms, turning her head the other way. Black was about to yell at the princess-like figure again, but White interrupted him.

"I'm gonna play a nice, slow song for y'all out there, so everyone grab a partner..." Black's jaw dropped slightly as he watched nearly everyone cling to a partner. Sapphire and Ruby were still dancing together, unwilling to let go. Gold and Green were dancing enthusiastically, although Green looked a little unsure of herself. Bianca and Cheren were not dancing, but they were sitting unusually close to each other..._Ah great. Everyone has a partner, I guess, apart from-No. _He scowled, glancing over at Platinum, who still held her head firmly away from Black. _No, I'm not that desperate. _Platinum apparently had the same notion, because she glanced at Black quickly before immediately turning her head away. _Just because everyone else is dancing, it doesn't mean I have to. _Black scowled, tapping his foot impatiently. But everyone else did look so much more at ease while dancing...maybe just one...He turned his head once more to glance at Platinum. She met his gaze for a moment, and both teens flushed before immediately turning away.

* * *

"Oh, ow, sorry 'bout that..." Red mumbled various apologies to people he had collided into on occasion. "Sorry, sorry, I'm lookin' for someone, sorry..." _Where is she? _Red clenched his jaw, becoming more and more frustrated. She was nowhere to be seen - _Not that I can really see anyone with this stupid blindfold – _and Red was slowly losing heart. _Maybe she's found another guy to dance with..? "_No, I've had enough of this crap!" Red scowled, wrenching the blindfold off. It took Red a while to become accustomed to the blinding lights, but after he did, he found himself face-to-face with Crystal. Red sighed in relief, and his heart soared at the sight of the slightly bemused, blue-haired girl. "Oh, Crystal!" Crystal smiled slightly at her name and nodded to Red.

"Hey Red, nice to see you here!"

"Yeah...it's great to see you too!" _One of the first times we've met without her knocking me out or kidnapping me. "_So...have you been looking for someone too?" It was a logical question; from a quick glance around him, Red could see that everyone had been charging around with a purpose, although Blue had disappeared, but Crystal flushed a deep red at it.

"N-no! Of course not, why would I be l-looking for someone?!" She stammered, looking rigidly up at Red. Red shrugged, but smiled knowingly to himself. _Liar._

"So...um...would you like to...eh, maybe..." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck while twirling his own bright red rose in his hand.

"Yes, of course I would." Crystal nodded firmly, grabbing Red by the arm and dragging him towards the dance floor. He smiled weakly, tucking the rose into Crystal's sleeve. She blinked, looked down at the rose, and then smiled softly. "Thank you, Red..." She murmured, hugging him tightly. Red grinned broadly, returning the hug eagerly.

"It's no problem, don't worry 'bout it!" Crystal giggled, resting her head on Red's shoulder.

"Still...thanks anyway."

* * *

"Oh, I'm very sorry, so sorry..." Yellow apologised hastily to everyone she had bumped into, which was almost everyone at the Ball. "I'm-I'm actually looking for someone, so I'm quite- Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." A cold voice rang out of the darkness, and Yellow took a step back in surprise.

"Oh, Silver! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, and I'm sure you couldn't see me either..." She hurriedly bent over to help Silver up, but only managed to headbutt the poor boy.

"Ow!" Both teens held their heads tenderly, lifting them slowly. The pain flashed through Yellow's head, and made stars appear in her eyes for a minute before her sight – Or what could count for sight with Green's blindfold – returned. "Silver, I'm so very sorry..." Yellow mumbled, holding her hand out for the boy to take. After a minute of Silver groping the air, he clutched Yellow's hand tightly and she pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you." Silver thanked her gruffly, brushing himself down.

_He's so sweet when he says 'thank you'... _Yellow smiled at the thought, loosely hugging herself. "Have you been looking for someone, Silver..?" The blonde girl asked tentatively, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well...well, I guess I have." Silver said slowly, sounding a little puzzled.

"Is-is everything okay, Silver?"

"Of course." The smooth reply came, right before Silver untied Yellow's blindfold. Yellow stared at Silver in shock, before smiling slightly and untying Silver's own blindfold. Silver frowned for a moment, before grabbing Yellow's arm and pulling her towards the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance." Yellow, slightly surprised by Silver's brash actions, obliged, swaying with him in time to the music.

_Why is Crystal looking so strange, though? _ Yellow glimpsed Crystal staring at Silver and herself a good few times, before turning away quickly when Yellow made eye-contact. _Oh...oh well. Nothing matters apart from now. _

* * *

"Look, we're the only ones without a partner, it only makes sense that we should dance!" Black was getting annoyed by now. Platinum had regularly refused his invitations at a dance, and now he was being forced to explain exactly _why _they should dance together. _Although she should understand by now. _He forced make a scowl, just managing to change it into a painful smile.

"I'm sure I don't need a dance partner to remain happy." Platinum remarked coolly, glancing down at her pristine white gloves.

Black's jaw dropped, and he rubbed his face heavily, leaving it bright red. "We're both probably bored out of our minds just standing here doing nothing!" Black persisted, waving his hands wildly. "It'll be good, and we'll probably never see each other again!" _Hopefully. _(_AN: Hey, listen! I'm here now! Oh, silly little Black, you have no idea what I have in store for you...)_ Platinum frowned slightly, looking like she was carefully turning over this notion in her head. She cocked her head this way and that while considering, and Black started to feel his heart race. _No, stop it! Why are you doing that, heart? _Black scowled, clutching his chest in an attempt to slow his heart. Platinum raised her head, smiling slightly at Black.

"I will permit you to dance with me."

Black lifted his head, a broad grin breaking across his face. "Oh, really?" He cried eagerly, before frowning again. _No. Bad Black. _"Yeah, that's fine, I guess..." Black mumbled, taking Platinum's arm and trying to lead her across to the floor. Platina scowled, snatching her arm away from the boy.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my _own _way across, thank you!" She huffed, tucking up her small handbag and clambering over to the dance floor. Black watched her go, sullen again. _Better get going, then. The Princess doesn't wait for anyone, does she? _He sighed, and then shrugged, walking over to where Platinum was standing proudly. _But...she does radiate a kind of elegance. _Black mused as he finally managed to take Platina's hands. Platina made an irregular jerk with her neck, but managed to shake it off. "Come on then, this way..." Black mumbled, starting to lead the girl across the floor.

"No, that's where Dia and Pearl are!" Platina cried, turning away. "We must go this way!"

"Stop being so stubborn, let's just go this way!"

"I said 'N-!" Platinum was rudely interrupted by White.

"Change partners!" White shrieked, grinning broadly. Commotion rang out, people fleeing to other people as quickly as possible. Black and Platinum tore apart from each other, looking relieved.

_We didn't even dance! _Black scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets and simply waiting.

* * *

"Bye, Red!"

"Bye, Crystal!" The two teens pulled apart thankfully. They both knew that they had not been looking for each other, although the dance had been nice.

_Where is she? _Red frowned, pushing through the crowds of people. _I know she's close by, I can just feel it!...Don't be sappy, Red._ He sighed, every so often jumping up and down to try and see over the heads of the tides and waves of people surrounding him. _Where is she? Where is she?_

* * *

"..." Silver said nothing as he drew away from Yellow, leaving the small girl feeling a little lost. After all, she wasn't the one he had been looking for, and they both knew it. Despite Yellow's kindness and friendliness, he probably wasn't the one she had wanted anyway. _She wasn't too far from here, I think...she was looking at me and Yellow, after all... _Silver frowned, colliding into people without really noticing. He was far too absorbed in his search. "Hey, Crystal!" Silver yelled in a last attempt to find her.

"...Silver..?" A faint voice rang out from the back of the hall, but it was just loud enough for him to hear it. Silver blinked, completely surprised. He didn't expect Crystal to answer, or to even be here at all. _She said she never liked Balls..._ Silver frowned, then shrugged. It would be fine. All would be fine. He mustered up all his strength, and then started to scurry towards the back wall.

* * *

"It was nice to dance with ya, Gold." Green hugged the boy tightly, smiling brightly. She had truly enjoyed herself, but a change would be good.

"Nice to dance with you too, Green!" Gold grinned, returning the hug before scampering away.

_He's determined to find her, isn't he? _Green watched Gold scamper away, an amused look on her face. _Ah well. Now I need to find him, but...I thought he went away. Arceus knows why. _Green swivelled around, frowning as she looked across the Town Hall. No, he was nowhere in sight. _But then...what am I doing here? _Green blinked, realization dawning on her face. _If he's not here, than this whole thing was probably a waste of my time. Why am I here? "_Why am I here?" She asked herself out loud, contemplating the question in her mind.

"I'm not sure, really." Green swivelled around, only to come face to face with Blue.

"B-Blue!" She cried, wringing her hands. "What're you doing here?"

Blue shrugged, smirking slightly at Green's reaction. "I was just wandering about for a while. This Ball didn't interest me that much."

Green folded her arms defiantly, shaking her head. "I think it's amazing!" She declared, tossing her head a little bit.

Blue shrugged, still smirking. "If you say so..." He said lazily, turning away. He stopped, looking as if he was hesitating about something. "Come and dance." Blue said firmly, taking Green's hand and pulling her towards the middle of the floor.

"O-okay!" Green flushed, following Blue through the crowd. Blue sighed, turning around and pulling Green close to him. "You probably don't dance much, so just follow me-"

"I dance perfectly fine, thank you." Blue's annoyed voice came as he directed Green across the floor.

"I'm sure I dance much better than you, though!" Green insisted, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Blue mumbled, turning Green into a pirouette before drawing her back to himself.

* * *

"I'll take it from here!" Gold said eagerly, darting in from the darkness and snatching Platinum away from Black. "I would love to have the pleasure of dancing with you, ma'am..." Gold murmured, kissing Platina's hand. The girl flushed and squeaked, much to Black's surprise.

_She doesn't seem like a squeaker._ Black mused as he watched Platinum nodded ecstatically and Gold sweeping her away. _At least she's out of my arms. No, hands! That's the term! _Black nodded quickly to himself, unable to keep his eyes off of Platina. _She didn't even say bye or anything... _He frowned, easing his hands into his pockets. He twiddled his black rose in his hand, frowning slightly as he did so. _I didn't want to waste my rose, I guess. Who would I have given it to? _Black sighed, then shrugged, slowly turning away from the dancing couples and walking outside. _She's way too annoying, anyway._

* * *

"R-Red..?" Yellow called, but her small, timid voice could not be easily heard over the pounding music. _I want to know where he is... _Yellow sighed, holding her hands together. _I can't find him anywhere, though. It-it's like he disappeared! _"R-Red..!" The girl called again, but she knew it was no use. Red was nowhere to be found. _At least everyone else looks happy. _Yellow smiled around at the dancing couples. Green and Blue swung past, Green talking rapidly while Blue simply smirked and let her words bounce off of him. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald waltzed past, Ruby and Sapphire each holding Emerald up by a trailing sleeve and spinning around in rapid, careless circles. Gold and Platinum came past, Platinum leaning against Gold. Even Silver and Crystal were dancing together, as unlikely as it seemed. _Yes...everyone seems happy._

* * *

"If only this could last forever..." Red murmured, sitting by himself in a corner. The doors of the Town Hall had swung open, and now the crowds were trailing out, quite a few drunk from too much punch. "Why didn't I look harder? She's dancing with some other man, now..." He sighed, flapping his hands slightly to usher a couple away.

"Hey, guys!" Red looked up, only to see Green standing on top of the podium, ushering the group over. "The night ain't over yet, guys!" She giggled, waving her microphone in the air. "We've still got a nice few games left to play!" The whole group groaned audibly, each pulling up a chair to sit down on.

"When are yeh gonna let us get some sleep, Green?!"

"Greeen! I'm tired!"

"No, you're not!" Green said cheerfully, waving everyone down with her gleaming, silver whistle. A few bolder members of the group grumbled under their breath, but otherwise everyone was silent. "Alright, my children," Green plopped down on the edge of the podium, swinging her legs. "We're gonna play some brilliant games, but only outside..."

Ruby looked up, his face a light shade of green. "B-but Green...it-it's exactly midnight..."

"Aw, are ya scared?" Sapphire teased, lightly punching Ruby on the arm. Ruby shook his head quickly, looking flustered.

"Even better!" Green cried eagerly, clapping her hands together. "Just wait 'till you find out what I have in store for you!"

_Oh no..._ Red's jaw opened slightly as he watched Green smirk.

_To be continued!_

_Author's Note: Well, my random Guest who keeps pestering me through reviews, I have done some DarkMetalShipping! Haha, you're welcome! *bows* I'm sorry about how long this took me, but I do (surprisingly) have a small life outside of the Internet. This is much, much longer than any of my other chapters, so I hope you enjoyed it. I did a little Buttshipping (GoldxFem!Green) because I just generally love it. I love Oldrivalshipping, too, so I'm confuddled now...:c I hope y'all enjoyed the random pairings I put together in the first section:_

_CrystalxRed_

_GoldxGreen(Buttshipping)_

_Onesided OldRivalshipping from Blue  
_

_SilverxYellow (Viridianshipping)_

_BlackxPlatinum (DarkMetalshipping)_

_RubyxSapphire (Franticshipping)_

_CherenxBianca (DualRivalShipping)_

_Minor BlackxWhite (AgencyShipping)_

_Slight Haughty/Commonershipping from Platina_

_Later on:_

_OldRivalshipping_

_More Franticshipping_

_CrystalxSilver (Can't remember the ship. :c)_

_Specialshipping (Although they don't meet...)_

_GoldxPlatinum (I personally love this.)_

_Minor BlackxPlatinum (DarkMetalshipping)_

_And I think that's it! :D Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I really hope you all enjoyed this slightly more romantic chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Hello there, fellow readers! I have noticed that there might have been a little confusion when I started calling the female 'Green' and the male 'Blue'. So, as to sort out this small mess I've made, I am switching back to the Japanese version of the names. From now on, the female will be 'Blue' and the male will be 'Green'.**

**Green (F): Hey! Ya can't do that to us!**

**Pompeii: ...I already have...**

**Blue(F): Hey, wai-NO!**

"Yes, yes we're gonna play a game!" Blue snapped, waving a small pistol at the group. Almost instantly, everyone rushed in a panicked frenzy towards the back of the hall, leaving Green standing by himself in the middle, repeatedly turning to glare at the people trembling behind him.

"So what?" Emerald whispered harshly, waving a sleeve at Green. "You're the tallest!"

"No, don't be stupid!" Blue called from the stage, holding up something that looked like a bullet-proof vest. "We're playin' Laser Tag!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! I heard o' tha' one! It's great!"

"I'm really not interested in getting dirty, and you should really behave more womanly-OW!"

"Grow up, ya wimp!"

Blue chuckled, watching each member of the Poke-Tech group slowly emerging from behind Green and obediently marching back towards the stage. _I really have got them well trained! _Blue thought gleefully, grinning down at the terrified faces below her. "Alright, my children, we'll definitely be playin' some Laser Tag, courtesy of Professor Oak!"

"Wait..." Green stepped forwards, looking up at Blue with a puzzled expression. "I never knew Gramps had this kind of stuff, never mind lend it out..."

"I never said he gave permission!" Blue cried in a singsong voice, clearly enjoying Blue's bemusement. "Oh, silly boy, let's get back to business. Well, it's almost midnight, so this is gonna be the perfect time to sneak out into the woods, and play some awesomeness! We'll split off into groups, and then we can-"

"Question!" It was Platina who raised her hand now, and Blue blinked, a little surprised as she beckoned the prim girl forwards. "Thank you." Platinum curtseyed politely, and then began. "Will we be choosing our own groups, or may we be able to choose our own?"

"Good question, Platina! We will be-"

"It's 'Miss' Platinum, actually."

Blue opened her mouth to protest, then stopped at the haughty yet determined expression on 'Miss Platinum's face. "Ah...alright, we will break off into the groups we are already in. Y'know, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, etc."

A few groans rang out from the huddle of people.

"Aw, I dun wanna work with 'im! He hates getting dirty, what use will he be?!"

"Excuse me, but I can be plenty of use! When I want to be..."

"Ya see?!"

"Shuddup!" Blue roared, sending a beam of red light blasting into the ceiling. It didn't do much, simply sending a few pretty red beams dancing off of the chandelier, but it was enough to make everyone quiet. "Now then..." Blue continued heavily, putting the gun down. "We'll be splitting off into our groups, - oh, and don't forget to put on one of the coats-" Blue held up one of the coats. "They'll deactivate your gun if you get shot. Your gun and the coat are connected." She added helpfully. "Continuing...we will be hunting down the rest of the groups in the forest!" Blue grinned down cheerfully at the group. A huddle of blank, shocked faces gazed back up at the brunette girl, waving the pistol around as if it was a toy.

"Yay..."

"C-can't wait..."

"...oh joy..."

The feeble, half-hearted cheers were enough to get Blue going. "Awesome! Let's get a move on, then!" And with that, she grabbed Green's hand and sprinted out of the hall.

"Ooh...something has to be wrong with her..." Red mumbled, following after Blue and Green. In the distance, he could see the silhouette of Green and Blue. "But...hey?" Red frowned, squinting slightly. It was now Green who was eagerly running ahead of Blue, still holding her hand. "Well...who would've though it?" Red smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"R-Red..?" Red blinked, turning around, only to come face-to-face with small, sweet Yellow.

"Oh! Yellow, what is it?"

"C-could we walk...together? I...I don't like th-the dark..." Red stared down at the girl, a little shocked by this statement, then shrugged it off.

"O' course! No need to worry, you'll be safe with me!" Red declared, punching his chest. "C'mon, little Yellow, you'll be safe with me!"

Yellow smiled softly and nodded slowly. "Yes please, Red..."

* * *

"Alright troops, you each have received a vest." Red stood in front of the crowd of Poke-Tech students, feeling very mighty as he glanced down at the people in front of him.

"Yes, sir!" The response came quickly and loudly, each followed by a firm salute. Platina was a little slow to respond, looking a little sourly at Red as she saluted. Red's superiority was probably annoying her a little.

"You have arranged your groups?"

"Yes, sir!" Same response and Red nodded approvingly.

"Alright, troops...I now declare you ready for war, go, go, go!" Red shrieked, grabbing his gun and sprinting into the woods.

"RARGH!" The war yell/chant could be heard for miles around.

"Don't shoot me, don't shoot me, don't shoot me!" Ruby's squeal could just be heard in the distance, as Red charged through the forest, closely followed by Yellow, Blue and Green.

"Alright, troops, we need to tackle the weakest group, which is clearly-"

"Blue~" Yellow's whine rang out.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm hungry~"

"Oh, well I'm sure we can get you some cookies pretty-"

"_Guys!_" Red hissed, waving his map in front of the two girls. "_We need to work through this, we have no time for cookies!"_

"...Yes, Red..."

"Good..." Red sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the map. "Alright, so we're here-"

"Red." Green tapped him on the shoulder. Red sighed heavily, lowering his head a little.

"What? What is it now?" Red glared at Green, who did not even flinch.

"...I want some cookies too."

"_**We have no time for cookies!" **_Red shrieked, flapping his map wildly.

* * *

"Ya wimp, Ruby!" Sapphire scowled at the boy, who she had just manage to corner in a secluded part of the woods. "I can' believe ya! Ya left me, all alone, while ya run off and try to save yaself!"

"I-I said...I said I was sorry, Sapphire!" Ruby stuttered, trying to wave the fuming girl away with his hands.

"Sorry en't enough, Ruby!"

"Oh stop flirting, you two!" Emerald snapped, emerging from a bush, covered head to foot with twigs, leaves and various...other things.

"_What?! _I wasn't flirtin' with 'im!"

"_What?! _I was not flirting with her!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that..." Emerald mumbled, wiping a twig from out of his hair. "Well, I think we're safe for now!" He grinned broadly, then froze. A crunch. Twigs snapping. "Oh no..."

...

Silence.

"Oh..." Ruby rubbed the back of his neck, frowning slightly. "Might've been an animal."

"_**YAAAH!"**_

Silver, Gold and Crystal burst into the scene, guns flailing wildly and shots being fired randomly. Flashes of red light erupted from the ends of their guns, and shined brightly.

"..." Sapphire stood there, completely shocked, but also paralyzed. She was a statue while the world fell dead in front of her. Silence. _Oh, look. It's Emerald. _She turned slightly to watch Emerald fall to his knees, eyes blank, but they still seemed to gaze pleadingly up at Sapphire.

"Sapphire, no!" It was Ruby screaming her name now, and, once again, the world erupted. Bangs. Shouts. Screams. Ruby's face in front of hers, picking her up and running out of the clearing. And then...she realised.

"_No! Emerald!" _Sapphire screamed, punching, wriggling and kicking in an attempt to get back to Emerald, lying fallen in front of his killers...

"_No, Sapphire!" _Ruby held the girl close, trying to keep her calm as he kept running, away from the Johto trio. "It's okay...it'll be okay..."

* * *

"Aw, I hate you guys!" Emerald whined, huffily throwing his vest and gun at Gold's feet.

"Hey, all's fair in love 'n war!" Gold grinned, picking up the vest and gun. "Although you guys did put up a pretty good fight." The boy mused, turning around to look at Crystal, who was leaning against a tree and looking a little bitter. "Yeah, that boy...eh, Ruby! Yeah, he got Crystal!" Crystal nodded, smiling slightly as she looked at Emerald.

"Don't worry, Emerald. See, we're both out! We're in the same boat."

Emerald smiled and nodded. "We should make our way back to the centre, right?"

"Right." Crystal nodded affirmatively, starting to lead the way back through the rough undergrowth of the forest. Emerald blinked, then quickly toddled after her.

"Ah, they'll be fine!" Gold said lazily, throwing his gun into the air and catching it. "Don't worry, Silver, everythin's gonna be okay. And we'll win, too!" He added confidently, grinning at his red-headed friend.

"I'm not worrying." Silver replied in his usual cold, unemotional tone. "Let's go shoot some people." He nodded, starting off through the trees.

Gold watched Silver go, a slightly worried look on his face. "Silver, I really don't trust you with guns, ya know!" He called, tramping after his friend.

* * *

"Alright, Missy, we're here to protect you..." Pearl nodded, holding his gun close to his chest. He and Diamond were both circling Platinum as she walked along, completely ignoring her protests.

"But I'm sure I can handle it!" Platina protested, waving her gun at her two 'bodyguards'. "It'll be a worthy experience, handling a gun, and-"

"No, Missy, this is far too dangerous for you!" Diamond interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. "We said we'll protect you, and we always will!"

Pearl nodded eagerly, punching his chest, then wincing in pain. "Ow...that hurt..."

"It doesn't matter, Missy." Diamond held his hand in front of Platinum's mouth, stopping her from saying anything at all. Platinum protested angrily, but all that could be heard was a few muffled, high-pitched squeaks.

"Doesn't she sound better like that?" Pearl grinned, folding his arms and looking down at the angry, squeaky Platina.

"Hrmm..." Platinum hissed, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Pearl hands on hips.

"Eh...It's okay, Missy..." Diamond smiled sheepishly, awkwardly patting Platina on the shoulder. Platina tossed her head, but said nothing. She was brilliant at using haughtiness to the best effect.

Pearl laughed awkwardly, fiddling with his gun. "So...can we keep moving? I don't really like keepin' still in a situation like this, ya know...right, Dia? D-Dia?" Diamond was lost in a trance, staring at the back of Platina's head. "Dia? Dia? _Snap outta it!" _Pearl lifted his hand up, and brought it down hard on the back of his best friends head. THWACK.

"Ow!" Diamond squealed, whirling around to face Pearl, clutching his head in his hands. "What was that for?!"

"We have to keep moving if we want to live..." Pearl hissed, grabbing Diamond by the scarf and pulling him along the dirty, worn path. "C'mon, Missy!" He called behind himself to Platinum. "Let's keep moving, we all wanna keep livin'!"

Platina sighed, fiddling with her own white scarf, then nodded quickly. "Halt!" She called, chasing after the two disappearing boys.

* * *

"Alright, troops, we've been walking around for half an hour, and haven't shot a single person yet." Red groaned, leaning back against a tree and rubbing his head.

"Maybe they've all killed each other?" Yellow suggested brightly, smiling cheerfully.

Red opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, considering this carefully. "Yeah, maybe!" He gave a half-hearted grin, resting his head back against the tree.

"You know we'll win, Red. We always do." Green said calmly, folding his arms and leaning next to Red, while Blue fawned over Yellow.

"Are you feeling alright? No scratches or anything?"

"No...just a little tired~"

"Aw, we'll make it through! And then I can buy you some cookies, and even more of those sweets you like-"

"Gummi Bears?"

"Yes, lots and lots of Gummi Bears! I managed to...get my hands on a little extra money, so we can definitely get you some!"

"Thank you Blue~"

"Wait." Red lifted his head, frowning slightly as he looked into the sky. "Did anyone else hear tha-"

A flash of red light erupted into the sky, followed by multiple screams.

"_**What the**_ _**hell?!"**_ Blue screamed, darting into the forest, closely followed by Red, Green and Yellow.

_What's happening? Oh Arceus, what happened? _Red grunted as he focused on sprinting, just constant sprinting... _Got to get there..._

"Oh my Arceus..." Green mumbled, skidding to a halt in front of a clearing. Red took a sharp breath of air, stopping next to Green.

"...oh crap..."

Two bodies were lying in the clearing, bruises stamped across their faces. Diamond and Pearl.

"What happened, is everything oka- Oh my Arceus." Blue's jaw dropped as skidded to a stop directly in front of the two bodies. "Oh my Arceus. Why? Why would someone do that..?"

"What happened? We heard a- oh Arceus." White, Black, Cheren and Bianca had come bursting into the clearing, followed by Sapphire and Ruby.

"We need an ambulance." Red finally spoke up, bending down to sit next to Diamond.

"On it." Sapphire darted away, moving even faster than usual.

"Yellow, can you check 'em over?" Yellow nodded weakly, bending down next to Diamond first loosening his clothing and then checking his pulse.

"Alive..." She murmured feebly, blood draining from her face. Red sighed in relief, watching Yellow slowly make her way to Pearl and start to check him for vital signs.

"And...we'll need the police." Blue gave the expected reaction.

"P-police? Red, is this really tha-"

"Where's Platinum?" Black interrupted, his voice panicked as he stared down at Red and the others. They all gasped.

"No..."

"Why would someone do that?"

"Platina..."

"We definitely need the police now, Blue, whether you like it or not." Red stood up, much calmer than the others. "Can someone help me move Diamond and Pearl? We should get them somewhere safe."

"Yeah, I'll help."

"Me too."

"I'm here."

Red nodded gratefully to Green, Ruby and Black. They split off into two pairs, each cooperating to lift Diamond and Pearl up, before slowly walking out of the clearing.

"B-blue?" Yellow smiled feebly at her sisterly figure. "Are...are you okay?"

Blue nodded slowly, her back to Yellow. "I'm fine." She murmured in a low voice, staring down at her feet. "Just go ahead, Yellow, I'll be back soon."

"But, Blue-"

"I said I'm fine!" Blue snarled, punching the tree she was next to. The bark splintered. Yellow squeaked, giving Blue's back one horrified look, before turning and running back into the forest. Blue gave a small, horrified gasp, before breaking down into tears. Through the sobs, she managed to slide down the tree, and pick up something perfectly smooth, white and something that most people would say beautiful.

A mask.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, I may have to change the genre tag from 'Humour' to 'Drama'. Ah well! C: Well, guess whose back in town? Poor Blue...ah, poor Diamond, Pearl and Platinum! . Well, folks, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D I have no idea how quickly this kidnapping problem will be solved, but just go with the flow.**

**Lots of pokespe-goodness, **

**Pompeii**


End file.
